Oblivious
by Yugi16dm
Summary: Joey is, like always, on the internet playing online games. But he suddenly gets a message from a mysterious person who in time becomes his friend. Now he just wishes that Seto Kaiba were just like his online friend. SxJ
1. Chapter 1

**Oblivious**

**Disclaimer: I do not--and I repeat DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!!**

Chapter 1

Joey entered his dorm noting that Kaiba, laying on his bed, was once again on his laptop typing away like always. He mentally sighed. _He ignores me all the time. I just wish it was different between us._ He sat on his bed and took out his own laptop out of its case. He pulled up his legs onto the bed and laid the laptop computer on top of them. He opened it, typed in his favorite gaming site link and logged in as 'DuelPro'. He began to play, when he received a message.

MasterEmperor- hey wussup

DuelPro- yo

MasterEmperor- I read ur prof u sounded cool so I thought I'd say hi

DuelPro- heh thnx u sound cool 2 im playin a game u can join if ya wanna

MasterEmperor- thnx wut game?

DuelPro- ya mighta heard of it its called Broken Element

MasterEmperor- yea I heard of it the one where ya gotta catch a le'po while ridin a ta'na

DuelPro- yea that one ya play it a lot?

MasterEmperor- yea.... so around where do ya live?

DuelPro- I live in Tokyo

MasterEmperor- seriously? Where?

DuelPro- uhh... Domino why?

MasterEmperor- this is insane I do 2

DuelPro- wait... whats ur name?

DuelPro- ya dun gotta tell me I was just wonderin

DuelPro- hello?

MasterEmperor- sorry ma brother needed help w/ sumthin

DuelPro- I gotta sister and she needs help sumtimes 2 but I dun mind

MasterEmperor- oh cool....... ma name is Tadase. U r?

DuelPro- cool name im kira

MasterEmperor- u mean like in death note?

DuelPro- .....yea I though it was cool wen I heard ma name on there.

DuelPro- so wut u up 2?

MasterEmperor- just doin sum hw

DuelPro- how old r u?

MasterEmperor- 20

DuelPro- im 19 but ma bday is in a couple weeks

MasterEmperor- wut day?

DuelPro- July 23

MasterEmperor- ill make sure to send u sumthin

DuelPro- lol

MasterEmperor- lol jk..... unless u wan me 2

DuelPro- lol nah but thnx neway

MasterEmperor- lol alright

MasterEmperor- well I gotta go now so see ya will u b on tm?

DuelPro- yea... same time

MasterEmperor- bi

Joey kept playing while he saw in the corner of his eye that Kaiba had closed his laptop and headed to the bathroom. Soon after, he heard the shower go on. _Kaiba, I only wish we could take those together._ He took his eyes from the door, noticing just then his eyes had followed Kaiba, and looked back to the screen to discover his character had been killed. He sighed. _Oh well._

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I promise the other chapters aren't this short. I only make my first chapters shorter for some reason. Anyway, please review! I want some feedback, please!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Alright so here it is: the second chapter!!! I hope you enjoyed the first one are curious to see what happens. I don't want to put huge time gaps between chapters so now I give you the second chapter. :)

Chapter 2

Joey came in the dorm after classes and realized Kaiba wasn't there yet. So he quickly took a shower and ate some of his potato chips. When he had the feeling Kaiba was coming, he hurriedly put them away and jumped on his computer to pretend he'd been on the whole time. Five minutes later, Kaiba came in and looked at Joey with a raised brow.

"You owe me some potato chips." He said.  
"But I didn't—" Joey began.  
"There's crumbs on the floor and all over your shirt." Joey looked down at himself. Sure enough there were small chip remains sitting noticeably at the bottom of his shirt.  
"I got hungry, deal with it." Joey went back to his game. Kaiba threw him a look of disgust and then finally sat on his bed and turned on his laptop. Joey decided to finish a project he had to do in art class so he did it, but he stayed logged into the game site so he could take a break later. While he was nearly done with the project, he got a message.

MasterEmperor- yo

DuelPro- ohiyo

MasterEmperor- wut ya up 2?

DuelPro- nm just finishin a project

MasterEmperor- oh

DuelPro- y?

MasterEmperor- nah just wonderin cuz im bored

DuelPro- heh yea that happens 2 me a lot

MasterEmperor- so kira just wonderin random things..... ya got a girlfriend?

DuelPro- ..............no

MasterEmperor- ok why the periods its not embarrassing I dun got 1 either

DuelPro- thas not it I dun gotta girlfriend cuz.....

MasterEmperor- cuz wut?

DuelPro- cuz I dun like girls

DuelPro- u still there

MasterEmperor- ya im here just shocked cuz I never met a gay person on here

DuelPro- oh

MasterEmperor- dun get me wrong im not prejudiced its kinda cool

DuelPro- oh ok then cool so wut u doin now

MasterEmperor- watchin youtube vids

DuelPro- nice

MasterEmperor- .com/watch?v=_z_auATdiJc&NR=1

DuelPro- lol

MasterEmperor- so..... wut kinda guys u n2?

DuelPro- lol havnt relly thoughta that

MasterEmperor- did u just figure out u were gay?

DuelPro- sorta I kinda just realized I was that way a couple weeks ago cuz theres this guy here and hes kinda hot

MasterEmperor- lol I see so tell me more about this guy

DuelPro- well hes tall and has these gorgis (not sure bout sp) blue eyes that I cant take ma eyes away

MasterEmperor- sounds like u gotta crush and its "gorgeous"

DuelPro- oh thnx and yea I think that 2 but I dunno cuz wen I do get attention 4m him all we do is argue

MasterEmperor- wut u mean

DuelPro- well he dun like me all that much

MasterEmperor- oh well thas tough

DuelPro- yea I hate it

MasterEmperor- I gotta idea..... y dun u try to be outspoken. Tell him

DuelPro- wut?! R u crazy?! (thas wut im sayin 2 u and wut he'll say 2 me)

MasterEmperor- u never know wut sum1s reaction will be until u figure it out by urself

DuelPro- I guess ur right

DuelPro- well I gotta go now thnx for the chat I think it helped me cuz I dun get 2 talk bout this stuff w/ ne1

MasterEmperor- well thn ur welcome kira and c-ya later then

DuelPro- bi tadase

Joey closed his laptop, grabbed his jacket and put his socks and shoes on as fast as he could. He spared a glance to Kaiba, who was watching him with a look of annoyance on his face, before running out of the room to find his friends.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter...... hope you liked it and if you're curious about what happens, go ahead and email me or something. I don't bite; although im not sure I would totally give away what happens....duh i want you to keep reading lol so anyway please review! I'd appreciate SOME feedback. Tell me if you like it, love it, hate it, just as long as you enjoyed it. Chapter 3 will be up soon. Also, I am working on another story called **Like you'll never see me again**. And yes, it has a lot to do with the song. You'll be very interested in the ending so I hope you stick around and wait for that one to pop up too.

DONT FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Alrighty so heren it is.... chapter 3! i have to say this chapter is my favorite one besides the very last one. which by the way there are six chapters so I hope you stick to this story cuz it gets kinda funny.

Chapter 3

Kaiba walked into the borderline OCD-clean dorm room. Joey was once again laying on his bed doing whatever on his laptop, most likely he's playing games online again. _Does he ever do anything else?_ Kaiba proceeded to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After he came out and dried his wet hair, he decided to use his laptop while sitting at the desk for once. He placed the computer on the desk, sat, opened it up, logged into his email, checked for anything new with his business (he was forced to work from the college), then logged into the gaming website. _I wonder if DuelPro is on._ As if on cue, he got a message as soon as he logged in.

DuelPro- hey thnx 4 the chat yesterday I know I said thnx already but it helped me a lot

MasterEmperor- np how ya doin today

DuelPro- good I dint have ne classes so I dun gotta do nethin

MasterEmperor- same here cept I got sum papers I needa take care of

DuelPro- oh........ oh yea! Umm I went over 2 the guy I told ya about yesterday but I lost ma courage and left

MasterEmperor- aww thas 2 bad u coulda hit it off

DuelPro- I know I know its just sumthin like this aint accepted im still kinda surprised u dint blow meh off and ignore meh 4ever

MasterEmperor- lol I told ya already im not prejudiced, plus....... im gay 2

DuelPro- 0.0 really y dint u tell meh wen I told u I woulda been less embarised

MasterEmperor- 4 that reason...... I was embarrassed even if u were gay 2 and I dint know how 2 say it

DuelPro- well at least its out there now

MasterEmperor- yea...... so neway I was wonderin...... wut u on for?

DuelPro- friends and gamin and I dunno im just here 2 b here

MasterEmperor- lol fair enough I guess same 4 me

DuelPro- do ya have a bf?

MasterEmperor- no I dun got time 4 them.... 2 busy

DuelPro- oh

MasterEmperor- but there is this guy I like

DuelPro- yea?

MasterEmperor- in my opinion hes cute and charming but theres sumthin else....

DuelPro- care 2 discuss?

MasterEmperor- well i know he dun like me so the only way I can get close 2 him is by bein mean 2 him and I hate it

DuelPro- y dint I thinka that?

MasterEmperor- lol

DuelPro- so wut u gonna do?

MasterEmperor- I dunno gotta figure sumthin out tho

DuelPro- how much do ya like him?

MasterEmperor- im not sure..... at first I thought it was just a crush

DuelPro- now?

MasterEmperor- I think I fell in love

DuelPro- thas cool.......... but u dun really know cuz we're still young

MasterEmperor- I know but ive never felt this way b4, id know the diff between a crush and this. This aint a crush

DuelPro- wow..... then I dunno wut 2 say

MasterEmperor- well u dun gotta say nethin

MasterEmperor- oh I gotta go now theres a thing im goin 2

DuelPro- alright cya

Kaiba closed his laptop but remained seated at the desk. He kept his head high but closed his eyes. _This DuelPro person is intriguing. He seems to be going through the same as me. I barely know him but it seems we have a lot in common. I wonder if it's possible for us to meet. We do both live here in Domino, plus I'm sure nothing will happen between me and..........._ Joey stood up from his bed, stretched out and flung off his shirt. This action distracted Kaiba from his thoughts.

"Do you mind? I don't want to see that." Kaiba said irritatedly.

"You may not want to see it but you sure keep looking at it." Joey responded. He then walked off into the bathroom and turned on the bathtub. He waited until the water was warm, for him to grab some boxers. After he remembered his towel, he shut the door and got in the bath.

* * *

Well there it is. Hope ya liked it, loved it, hated it, whatever.... just as long as you enjoyed it!! please review!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Alrighty! Back again with the next chapter! But first, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. It's always nice to read people's opinions about what I write and I'm glad you all have enjoyed it thus far. After this chappie, there are two more and that's it.

Enjoy!!!

Chapter 4

Joey had tons of homework to do. He had two overdue art projects that were only half-way done and he had an 1800-word essay he had to write for tomorrow for another class. The only reason the professor hasn't simply given him a zero on his overdue projects is because he had gotten on his knees and begged and even shed a couple of tears for her to give him an extension. She pitifully complied. He'd already started on his essay when Kaiba walked up to him. "Mutt, here."

Joey took the papers in Kaiba's hand, only briefly touching his skin. He looked at the papers. It looked like an article. It was an essay with seven paragraphs and it was given the same title of the essay Joey had to write.  
"I know you're not going to get everything done so I wrote your essay for you." Kaiba told him. Joey just sat there open-mouthed staring at the page.  
"Th-thanks Kaiba." Joey muttered and put the essay in his backpack. He then turned to his laptop, ignoring Kaiba, and began playing Broken Element. He saw that MasterEmperor had logged on so he sent him a message.

DuelPro- guess wut

MasterEmperor- wut

DuelPro- the guy I like wuz actually nice 2 meh 2day

MasterEmperor- relly? Wut he do?

DuelPro- he gave meh sumthin I needed

MasterEmperor- thas nice of him

DuelPro- yea

DuelPro- so hows everythin w/ prince charming

MasterEmperor- same ol' same ol'

DuelPro- maybe u should do wut u told me 2 do

MasterEmperor- yea right I cant do that....... Kaje is 2 oblivious

DuelPro- Kaje?

MasterEmperor- thas ma nickname 4 him on here cuz I respect his privacy

DuelPro- thas nice of u I guess u relly do like him a lot

MaserEmperor- its just hes so..... I dunno

DuelPro- ^^ thas sweet

DuelPro- ma nickname for ma crush on here will b Silk

MasterEmperor- lol ok

DuelPro- so wut cha doin

MasterEmperor- nothin, contemplatin on Kaje

DuelPro- oh so tell me wut u like about him (his personality and such)

MasterEmperor- well hes open meaning hes not afraid 2 voice his opinion w/o thinkin twice...... hes determined....... he cares 4 every1 close 2 him......... he respects his friends.......... when hes alone (or so he thinks) he plays his guitar

DuelPro- im like that 2 and I have a guitar 2

MasterEmperor- cool

DuelPro- so how long have u known and liked him

MasterEmperor- ive known him since 8th grade right before high school and ive liked him since 9th so pretty much ive liked him for 7 years cuz this is ma junior year in college

DuelPro- me 2...... wow thas a long time to know sum1....... so ya've liked him for 6 years? Wow

MasterEmperor- I know its crazy & stupid to linger over the same guy but theres sumthin about him I cant walk away 4m

DuelPro- that's sweet........... I think im startin to more than just like Silk

MasterEmperor- relly thas cool now u know wut I mean

DuelPro- I think so

MasterEmperor- I gotta question

DuelPro- wuts that

MasterEmperor- wutta ya thinka me

DuelPro- I dunno wut u mean

MasterEmperor- do I strike u as a nice guy

DuelPro- yea... u helped me and I like u a lot as a friend

MasterEmperor- thnx thas good 2 hear

DuelPro- y do ya ask

MasterEmperor- oh nothin I just hear a lot un-nice things bout meh and I wuz wonderin wut u thought of meh since u only know meh 4 who I m on here

DuelPro- oh.... well u r a nice guy...... I kinda like u

MasterEmperor- lol wut u mean?

DuelPro- well wut else could that mean

MasterEmperor- lol u gotta a small crush on me?

DuelPro- I dunno but its weird cuz ur like the only person that I can talk 2 bout this stuff

MasterEmperor- heh well its nice 2 know im liked by sum1

DuelPro- did I make everythin uncomftible?

MasterEmperor- spelled uncomfortable.... and no u dint

DuelPro- ok........well I gotta go now

MasterEmperor- alrighty cya then

Joey logs off but keeps on the computer. He rests his head back against the headboard of his bed and sighs profoundly. _Seto.......... In my mind, you are MasterEmperor, the master of my empire._ Joey turned his head to look at Kaiba, who was still typing on his laptop. Joey went back to finishing his art project.

* * *

Well that's it for now!! I'm sorry that the chapters aren't that long but that's what makes you wanna know more! lol. okay, the fifth chapter is one of my favorite (okay, maybe _the_ favorite) chapter out of the entire story. chapter six has much less e-talk (as BlondPup put it lol) and much more dorm talk, i guess we'll call it. well anyway i'm rambling now. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Alrighty! I just love this chapter and I got all into it so that's part of the reason why it's updated so quickly! Oh, and I have some awesome news! (For me, that is) I activated my beta reader thing so now I'm a beta reader!!! Yay me! lol. oh and also, I have a new story up. (If you remember my mentioning it) It's called "**Like you'll never see me again**". And I've also said it _does_ have everything to do with the song by Alicia Keys. and ftr, which means For The Record, I have looked up to see if there is another story with that title and there is. I read it and loved it! Can't think of the author's name right now though. But it was really good. I actually think it was better than mine. But then again, my story has a twist in it, but you wont find that out for a while. :D Well anyways, I'm rambling now so let's get on with my favorite chapter of the story!

Oops, I lied. I have one last thing to say. THANKS EVERYONE FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS I'VE RECEIVED SO FAR. THEY KEEP ME GOING... *weep*

* * *

Chapter 5

Joey was playing The Burning Earth with MasterEmperor. Kaiba was typing away on his laptop. Joey had just finished the round when he gets a message.

MasterEmperor- lol that was fun

DuelPro- yea we make a good team

MasterEmperor- which is weird 4 me cuz I dun like teams

DuelPro- u sound like the guy I like

MasterEmperor- lol

DuelPro- well u do

MasterEmperor- ok

DuelPro- sometimes I feel like I m 2 forward 4 my own good

MasterEmperor- ??

DuelPro- like I say stuff thas on my mind w/o thinking whether I shoulda said it or not

MasterEmperor- I think thas a good thing cuz every1 will know wut u like or want and the other way around

DuelPro- I guess so

MasterEmperor- how's everythin w/ u and silk?

DuelPro- lol well not much has changed except wut he did the other day

MasterEmperor- wut happened?

DuelPro- nothin..... thas wut happened........i dint see him all day long

MasterEmperor- oh. Hey I know this is offtopic but howd ya come up w/ "DuelPro"?

DuelPro- lol well I play Duel Monsters and I consider myself 2 b a pro at it

MasterEmperor- I see well we'll have 2 find out sumtime cuz im a champ 2

DuelPro- really? Is that a challenge? D:

MasterEmperor- lol perhaps it is

DuelPro- bring it

MasterEmperor- ill do that and more

DuelPro- lol so wut bout u? where ur name come 4m?

MasterEmperor- well s nothing more than I consider myself a master and n emperor of duel monsters so I put both names 2gether

DuelPro- thas cool

DuelPro- so u say ur in domino 2 huh?

MasterEmperor- yea y?

DuelPro- well I kinda have been wonderin wut u look like

MasterEmperor- u wanna know wut I look like? Y?

DuelPro- I dunno its just curiosity

MasterEmperor- lol well I have brown hair and im really smart

_(A/N: What does being smart have to do with what he looks like? _XD_)_

DuelPro- im probably not as smart as u r

MasterEmperor- nonsense

DuelPro- oh well

MasterEmperor- well I gotta go do sumthin school-related

DuelPro- yea me 2

MasterEmperor- see ya round

DuelPro- alrighty then

MasterEmperor- bi

Kaiba and Joey closed their laptops and stood up simultaneously. They looked at each other with a strange look.  
"Are you copying me?" Kaiba asked.  
"Why would I wanna do that?" Joey responded. Kaiba proceeded to grab his jacket and walked out the door without another word. Joey did the same, this time intentionally imitating Kaiba. He was sad inside, but he faked his smile because he didn't want Kaiba to see his true feelings.

* * *

That's itfor this chappie. I hope everyone liked it and if so, I expect you all to like the last one. Yes, that's right. The LAST chapter is the next one coming so leave a million reviews when it's done! lol just kidding. but i do really enjoy reading what you have to say. ^^ And I'm glad BlondePup was happy that I mentioned him/her. And to BrowneyedShamer, haha! Thanky thanky for giving me 10/10.....makes me get all gooey inside *weep* lol well anyway, off to those reviews!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Alright! This is the last chapter to an awesome story. This is where it all comes down. This is when they...... ha! You'll have to read to find out what happens.  
Also, I'd just like to say that the story I mentioned (**Like you'll never see me again**) is not a songfic so do not look it over if you hate songfics okay? I really love it because of the twist.

Well anyway, I'm rambling so now with the final installment in the sweet little story.

Chapter 6

It was a bit later in the evening than usual when Joey walked into the dorm. Kaiba had already been on his laptop for a few hours and was getting ready to retire. Joey quickly got on the computer and signed into the gaming site. He saw MasterEmperor was there and sent him an apologetic message.

DuelPro- hey sorry im on a little later but I hadda stay after at ma school

MasterEmperor- oh thas ok I had a lot 2 do neway so wut u hafta stay after 4

DuelPro- I needed 2 take a test I missed

MasterEmperor- wut school ya go to?

DuelPro- same as every1 else..... Domino University

MasterEmperor- hey thas where im at right now

DuelPro- O.o really?

MasterEmperor- yea

DuelPro- do ya live on campus?

MasterEmperor- yea

DuelPro- what dorm?

MasterEmperor- 357

DuelPro- O_O

MasterEmperor- wut?

* * *

Joey looked away from his computer screen and looked to Kaiba who was laying on his bed with his back towards him, on his laptop. _No way._ He looked at his laptop screen again.

* * *

DuelPro- Kaiba?!

MasterEmperor- huh? Howd u know?

DuelPro- look behind u

* * *

Joey looked away from the screen again at Kaiba as Kaiba turned around with a look of disbelief on his face.  
"_You're _DuelPro?" Kaiba asked shocked. Joey smiled awkwardly and nodded.  
"Yeah. I can't believe we've been talking to each other this whole time and we're in the same room." Joey said.

Kaiba turned back to his computer screen without another word. Joey looked at his own screen.

* * *

MasterEmperor- the guy.... kaje..... I was talking about you, Joey

Joey looked away again.

* * *

"I thought you hated me." Joey told him. Kaiba closed his laptop and stood from the bed. Joey stood up when he saw him walk over to him.  
"I don't." Kaiba said, getting a bit closer, making Joey blush.  
"Kaiba, by 'Silk', I meant you too. But I never woulda guessed you were g—"  
"I've always been telling myself that there was no way you were too." Kaiba interrupted. "That you're the kind of guy that likes blonde girls like Mai and that I was way out of your league."

Joey's jaw dropped. _**Him**__ out of __**my**__ league?! More like the other way around._ "Kaiba—" Joey began.  
"I've always wondered what my first name would sound like coming from your lips." Kaiba said seductively. He and Joey were practically cuddling in their stance.  
"Seto" Joey began again, "I like you because you're so mysterious, it made me wanna know why you were they you were all the time. It made me wanna uncover that mask you hide behind. But I'm glad you've opened up....... finally." Joey added. His eyes lit up when he saw Kaiba smile for the first time he's ever seen.

Kaiba leaned in another couple inches and kissed Joey, surprising him. But when Joey realized what he was doing, he kissed back. After a brief time, they parted but stayed close. "I love you." Kaiba breathed. This shocked Joey immensely. _Do I love him back?_ Joey kissed Kaiba this time. After another brief couple of minutes, Joey forced their lips apart, sure of what he was to say, and said "I love you too, Seto."

* * *

Yay!!!! It's over!!! And now I can move on to my next story. I hope everyone liked it a lot. ^^ I'm actually very proud of this story. My favorite chapter second to the last one. The fifth taked that title simply because they become, somewhat closer, as online friends. And that, in turn, helps them understand each other in real life. I'm not entirely sure right now if there will be a sequel to this. I'll consider it. If you think I should, let me know and I'll gladly please you guys with a sequel. Review please!!!

I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far and I'm glad you all enjoyed this story enough to wait until the end. *weep* Bye!


End file.
